Endless Story: The Beginning
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: This is an AU where Naruto has a twin sister, Ichigo, whom has the other half of the fox locked inside her. She looks like their mother but behaves more like their father. She can be impulsive but is quick on her feet. What will happen in this story? Read and find out! (Comments allowed and welcomed) [Pics from have Dev.]
1. Kuni 1: ENTER! Ichigo and Naruto!

Twelve years ago the Leaf Village was attacked by a nine tailed fox. The beast was strong but the Third Hokage was able to seal it away inside small twins. Splitting the creature in half he believed it would keep him under control and possibly help the young ones.

On a clear sunny day, a spiky blond haired boy and a down pigtailed blond paint the Hokage faces. The twins' sky blue eyes beam with delight as they smirk.

"NARUTO! ICHIGO! You two have done it now!" Older ninja shout as they race towards the students.

"Catch us if you can!" They stick their tongues out as they run.

"You two aren't getting away this time!" They race after them.

"Got away again." Naruto lets down their disguise wall.

"They're so stupid." Ichigo giggles.

"Is that so?" A tan man with a scar across his nose stands next to them sternly.

"I-Iruka-sensei?!" They both flinch.

"You two are late!" Iruka hits them over the head.

Dragging the two to class he then informs the class they will be redoing their transformations for the twins' tardiness. Most of the class turns into Iruka. Even Ichigo turns into him. But Naruto turns into a sexy naked female version of himself.

"Got you! That's my Sexy Jutsu." Naruto laughs and points to a bloody nosed Iruka.

"Stop it with your tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka yells at him.

'It was funny.' Ichigo giggles.

"Don't think you're off the hook. BOTH of you will be cleaning the stone faces after school." Iruka points to them.

"What?" The twins pout.

"No complaining." Iruka gently flicks their foreheads.

After that they all go back to their seats. The rest of school goes by normally. Then Iruka takes the twins to clean the Hokage faces.

"You two aren't leaving until every bit of it is off." Iruka crosses his arms as he watches them work.

"So what? It's not like anyone is waiting for us." They huff scrubbing the paint off.

"Hey, Naruto Ichigo." Iruka's tone softens.

"What?" They continue to rub, not looking up.

"I was just thinking, after your done we should go for roman. The good stuff. What do you say?" Iruka scratches his chin as he looks down at them.

"Now that's motivation!" Naruto cheers.

"We'll clean it up quick!" Ichigo pipes scrubbing harder.

Once they're done Iruka takes them to Ichiraku Ramen. The twins order two big bowls of their favorites. While chowing down Naruto asks Iruka if he can try on his headband. He says not until they graduate. Seeing their disappointed faces he teases them about wanting to try it on.

The next morning is their graduation test. They have to make clones. Ichigo is okay at it but Naruto...

Person after person goes, passing with ease. Naruto goes with a pathetic blub coming out, failing him. Next Ichigo goes. Seeing Naruto slink off depressed, she does the only thing she feels she can do. Ichigo fails herself.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto turns to her as he sits on a tree swing.

"Team Uzumaki doesn't leave anyone behind." Ichigo leans against the tree.

"That's noble of you." Mizuki appears in front of them.

"Mizuki-sensei? What do you want?" The twins are surprised a teacher, other than Iruka, is paying attention to them.

"I'd like to talk with you two." Mizuki motions for them to follow him.

"I really wanted to graduate this time." Naruto sighs as they sit on a roof top.

"And I won't graduate without him." Ichigo lies her head on her knees.

"Well then I guess I have to tell you." Mizuki smirks cunningly.

"What is it?" The twins turn to him curiously.

"A secret test to graduate." Mizuki whispers with a finger by his lips.

The twins' eyes widen with delight. It doesn't take them long to find the scroll he mentioned. Once they reach the training area he told them about they look through the scroll. First thing they see is Shadow Clones.

"Not clones again!" Naruto scratches his head wildly.

"We'll do it together. Okay?" Ichigo pats his head smiling.

"Alright." Naruto nods, determined to do this.

The two look over the signs carefully. Practicing, they take turns to summon the clones. After hours of practicing they collapse onto the grass staring at the full moon.

"I found you." Iruka appears in front of them with a scolding expression.

"You found us." The twins scratch the back of their heads sitting up with their goofy grins.

'What the? Have they been out here practicing?' Iruka loosens up as he sees their tattered clothes and exhausted faces.

"Listen Iruka we mastered one of the jutsu!" They cheer.

"That's how it works right? Whoever mastered one of these gets to graduate." Naruto smiles happily, ready to hand over the scroll.

"Who told you that?" Iruka seems worried once more.

"Mizuki-sensei. He told us where to find the scroll and… this place." Ichigo notices Iruka seems even more concerned.

As a kuni comes flying at them Iruka pushes the twins out of the way. The two roll then see Iruka hurt as Mizuki appears in the middle of the field.

"W-what's going on here? Why did you hurt Iruka-sensei?" They're confused.

"You REALLY thought I would help you two graduate?" Mizuki laughs with a coldness in his eyes they were familiar with. "Never, I'd rather just do what everyone has wanted to do for years and kill you." He takes out a large ninja star.

"W-why? Why would anyone want to-" Ichigo shakes clinging to her brother and the giant scroll.

"Don't listen to him! Just run!" Iruka shouts through the pain of being pinned by the kuni in his shoulder.

"Because the nine tails is split between you two." Mizuki stares at them with blood lust in his eyes.

"W-what?" They're eyes widen with shock.

"You must have wondered why everyone treats you like filth. As if you should just disappear. Even Iruka wants you gone." Mizuki glances over at him. "After all the fox killed his parents. Now die!" He tosses the weapon at the frozen pair.

The only thing they can do is brace for their fate. But then they feel someone push them down. Looking up they see Iruka.

"W-why?" Both seem as if they're ready to break.

"Because we're the same." Iruka musters through the pain. "I didn't have parents and no one cared. I goofed off to get attention and had to pay for it. I was so lonely." He stares at them sadly.

"Oh please, he just wants to the scroll back to stop you two." Mizuki huffs.

The twins take the scroll running off. Even they aren't sure what they'll do. Seeing the two of teachers in the woods they take cover behind a tree.

"Why help them? Beasts can only think about how to survive and the next kill. They would be better off dead." Mizuki stares angrily at an injured Iruka.

"You're right." Iruka huffs.

'S-so it's true. Iruka… he…' The twins are ready to break down.

"That is how BEAST are. But NOT them." Iruka flinches a bit from his wounds. "Naruto is clumsy, but he pulls pranks and gets in trouble so no one will pick on Ichigo. And Ichigo is smart, possibly one of the brightest in her year. But she'll never show it, because she doesn't want to leave Naruto behind." He pictures them in class.

'Iruka.' Both have to fight back their tears.

"Just wait, they'll be two of the strongest shinobi we've ever had." Iruka chuckles as he holds his wounded side.

"Not likely. After I kill you I'll take them out." Mizuki takes out a few kuni.

"Don't touch him." Both appear in front of Iruka with a fire in their eyes.

"You two are going to take me on? I'll kill you both in a secant." Mizuki laughs with his blood lust clear.

"Try it. It'll be the last thing you do." Both of them create thousands of shadow clones.

Mizuki stares amazed as his kuni fall out of his hand. Cracking their knuckles they all go in for the attack. Once he's out cold they go to check on Iruka.

After Iruka gives Naruto his headband they help him to the hospital. Getting ready to leave they bump into Lord Third Hokage. He takes them to his office to talk.

"I am sorry you learned about the fox this way." Third Hokage sits at a table with tea for the kids. "I promise when the time is right I will explain everything to you." He bows his head slightly.

"I guess we can wait." Naruto huffs as he sips his tea.

"Yeah." Ichigo nods, a bit worried about the beast inside.

"Now then, there's just this." Third Hokage slides a red leaf headband over to Ichigo.

"Th-this…" Ichigo stares at it wide eyed.

"All Leaf graduates need one. Besides red has always suited you best." Third Hokage smiles softly at her.

"Thank you." Ichigo beams with delight.


	2. Kuni 2: Team 8

At last it is time to be assigned to teams. Ichigo and Naruto are excited as they the little bit they have.

"I don't know about the milk." Ichigo hears chunks moving around.

"It'll be fine." Naruto pours a glass.

"I'm gonna go with water." Ichigo fills her cup at the sink.

"Water with cup ramen? Well whatever. We're Genin ya know." Naruto slurps his breakfast.

The two of them finish quickly then rush for the school, ready for their last day. Arriving a bit early there are only a few people there.

"Hey what are you two doing here? This is for graduates only?" A spiky haired pony tailed guy stops as he sees them.

"Oh yeah. You see this. I'm a Genin too. Ya know." Naruto huffs as he motions to his head.

"It's true Shikamaru." Ichigo nods happily.

"I can understand Ichigo, but you?" Shikamaru points to Naruto in disbelief.

"What's that mean?!" Naruto is ready to pick a fight.

"Calm down Naruto. He's just making fun." Ichigo struggles to keep him in the seat as Shikamaru walks off.

'So she did make it.' Shikamaru glances back at Ichigo from the corner of his eye.

After a few minutes Hinata, a shy blue haired girl, comes in and Ichigo heads up to see her friend. At that time Sakura, a pink haired girl, and Ino, a bleach blond with clear blue eyes, come rushing in. As most of the girls start fighting over Sasuke, a cold black eyed and black haired guy, Naruto tries to pick a fight with him. Sadly this ends in the two of them kissing and Naruto getting a pounding from the girls.

A few minutes later Iruka comes in with the list, ignoring the tattered Naruto. The first team is Naruto's with Sasuke and Sakura. Ichigo is a bit sad they won't be together, but know it would happen eventually. Then Ichigo is placed with Hinata and Kiba, a hoody guy with a cute pup riding on his head. Then Shikamaru's team is announced. He's with Ino and Choji, a bit of a chubby guy but gentle and his childhood friend. Same as their parents.

"Alright, after lunch you'll meet with your leader." Iruka finishes. "I'm proud of all of you." He smiles happily.

Naruto quickly heads out to meet with Sakura. Ichigo could tell that wasn't going to go well. Ichigo buys a strawberry milk from the vending machine then finds a spot outside to sit.

'Genin, I'm a Genin.' Ichigo stares up at the clouds.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru appears in front of her.

"Watching the clouds." Ichigo smiles up at him. "What about you? Not with Choji?" She asks as he sits next to her.

"He's having an eating contest with Akamaru and Kiba." Shikamaru takes a bit of his lunch watching the clouds himself.

"I see." Ichigo has a sweat drop over her head as she pictures all of them eating like an animal.

As they sit its quiet between then. While they watch the clouds a warm spring breeze blows by causing Ichigo's eyes to grow heavy as she remembers she didn't sleep much last night. Drifting off, she lands onto Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Hey what are you…?" Shikamaru flushes slightly turning to see her passed out.

'She did look tired.' Shikamaru stares at her sleeping face. 'I'll leave her until I finish.' He turns away from her as he snacks on his lunch.

As time slips by it is just about time to head back to class. Finally Ichigo wakes up. Her face turns a bit red when she realizes she'd been sleeping on his shoulder.

Back in class, not much has changed aside from everyone sitting with their teammates. That and three are down with an upset stomach.

At last the teachers begin coming in. One by one the students leave with their new teacher.

"Team 8 this is Kuerenai, your group leader." Iruka intradoses the beautiful black haired woman. "Kuerenai this is your team; Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru, and Ichigo Uzumaki." He motions to each of them.

"Nice to meet you/ hi there." They bow to the red eyed young woman.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kuerenai bows back with a smile.


	3. Kuni 3: Mission Mess PT1

It has been three months since the teams were formed. Most of the new Genin are given mostly D level missions. Although helpful, they can become repetitive and boring.

"Next we have; babysitting, harvesting potatoes or-" Third Hokage starts reading off the list.

"No. No more." Kiba forms an X with his hands. "Give us a REAL mission. Something outside the village." He points out the window.

"K-Kiba, maybe you should calm down." Hinata tries to comfort.

"Come on Hinata, your bothered too aren't you? Everyone else seems to be getting C missions but we're stuck with grunt work." He huffs.

"Come on Kiba chill out a bit." Ichigo pats his shoulder, trying to defuse the situation.

'Those two are alike.' Iruka faces palms with a heavy sigh. 'Though it's nice to see Ichigo taking a new form.' He smiles at the clear leadership she's showing.

'Looks like her mother but acts like the father. Those two are spitting images.' Third Hokage chuckles as he looks through the missions.

'Mission. Come on give us a real mission.' Ichigo chants in her head.

"Well actually there's a tag team C rank we hadn't been able to place. You can join team ten." Third Hokage picks a scroll.

"Tag team? Yeah I can do that." Kiba gets excited.

"What would we be doing?" Ichigo seems curious.

"Escorting two men to Land of Hot Water's capital." Third Hokage reads the scroll.

"They requested an escort each. But when we realized they were going to the same place we asked if this would be alright." Iruka explains.

"I see." Kuerenai nods. "I'll inform Asuma we'll be joining him at the gate tomorrow." She bows with her team heading out.

That night Ichigo and Naruto pack for their missions. The two stop for a moment realizing they're going to be apart for longer than a few hours this time. Not wanting to be apart, they crawl into the same bed holding the others hand. Something they haven't done in a number of years.

Naruto leaves first. While finishing cleaning up Ichigo sees his lunch box on the table. Taking it she heads for the main gate.

"You guys haven't let yet?" Ichigo is surprised they hadn't started off yet.

"We're waiting for Kakashi-sensei and the geezer." Naruto huffs.

"Be nice Naruto." Sakura hits him over the head.

"What are you doing her whiskers?" Sasuke glances over at her coldly.

"Naruto forgot his lunch box." Ichigo takes it out of her bag.

"Thanks." Naruto takes it happily.

"Am I seeing things? There are two shorties now." The old guy walks over with Kakashi.

'This old guy…' Naruto grips a fist.

'She really does look like HER.' Kakashi stops just a few steps away.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo bows her head. "My brother forgot his lunch is all." She smiles at them.

"That's alright. Well we should get going." Kakashi smiles slightly with his eyes.

"I'll see you when we come back." Naruto smiles a bit sadly at her.

"Stay safe." Ichigo tries to keep up a smile herself.

As they leave she waves until their out of sight. Once their gone she heads for the Hyuga house hold to meet up with Hinata.

Hinata and Ichigo head for the kitchen to make lunch boxes. Before that Hinata ties Ichigo's hair up so it doesn't get into the food.

"Your hairs gotten really long, maybe you should cut it soon." Hinata ties an apron around her waist as she glances over at her friend.

"I know, but I don't have the money for it." Ichigo works on a rice ball. "Maybe after this mission." She thinks about the pay.

"That would be a good idea." Hinata nods as she works on the rolled omelets.

After finishing the boxed lunches they head for the gate to meet the others. Arriving, they meet the two men. Both seem fairly similar in look and style of dress Ichigo wondered if they were friends or family.

"We should get going." Asuma lights a cigarette as he motions for them to leave.

"Right!" Ichigo cheers happily, this being her first time out of the village.

Everything seems fine at the beginning of the trip. Everyone simply keeps an eye out for trouble as the birds chirp on a clear day. More than halfway from the village they are attacked by ninja from the Mist village.

The Genin form a protective circle around the two men as Asuma and Kuerenai hit their weapons away. Two clones of the men head for one man in particular. Ichigo freezes as she sees their ninja claws coming at her. All of a sudden the clones stop. She looks to see their shadows are linked by a line.

"Take them out." Shikamaru struggles to hold them.

"Right." Ichigo throws a kuni to dissolve them.

"Good work." Asuma stomps on his smoke as he holds one of the tied up men.

"We'll leave them here." Kuerenai ties hers to a tree.

"We need to talk with you two." Asuma ties his guy up next to the other as he glances over at the anxious men.

"Right." They hang their heads.

The teachers wait until they are at a rest spot farther ahead to ask what is going on. Once at the inn the men explain everything. That they lied about their names, their true ones are; Kito and his young master Jin. He explains Jin was studying around the world so he could run the family hotel better but one of his older brothers doesn't like that idea.

"So one of your brothers hired the men to take you out, and because of that Kito has been posing as you." Asuma strokes his beard clearly thinking.

"Yes." Jin nods sitting repentively. "I really hate asking it of him but…" He sighs heavily.

"Don't worry Jin; I'm happy to do it." Kito shakes his head slightly. "Master Jin has always been nice to everyone and has a good head on his shoulder. It's why the Master chose him." He thinks back.

"But if something was to happen to me then Geen or Zen take over." Jin tightens a fist in his lap.

"But sense you'd been traveling you had little money and couldn't risk asking the family in case the one that hired them was listening." Kuerenai stares a bit sharply.

"That's right." They both nod.

"Well the question is do we keep going? Or leave them here?" Asuma glances over at Kuerenai.

"It is a tough one." Kuerenai sighs.

"I say we help! Ya know!" Ichigo speaks up. "Despite everything he's trying to protect his family. We have to help. Ya know." She has a clear fire in her eyes.

'Ichigo.' Kiba stares at her amazed.

'Well siblings are a soft spot.' Shikamaru rubs the back of his head.

"Well you heard her. Guess we have no choice." Asuma rubs the back of his head.

"We'll have to train all of you along the way too. So you'll be ready for what comes next." Kuerenai nods with a soft smile.

"Right." The Genin nod.

"Thank you." The men bow their heads.

Along the way they are taught to how to climb trees with just their chakra. It's difficult but rewarding once they get the hang of it.

Less than halfway to their destination, a mist begins rolling in. With it are six Mist Junin and a man with them.


	4. Kuni 4: Mission Mess PT2

"You almost made it. I commend you little brother." The cold eyed man stares sharply at Jin, circled by the Genin.

"Zen…" Jin stares sadly at his eldest brother.

"How…" Ichigo tightens a fist. "How can you do that to your brother?! Ya know!" She stares furious.

"Simply business kid." Zen huffs as he turns. "Take them out." He waves as he leaves.

The Mist Junin cover everywhere in a thick mist. Two of them pulls the girls away from the circle as another two take on the teachers. The guys keep up their guard for the last two.

The girls hold their own for a bit. But soon the Junin use attack that causes Hinata to fall. Ino goes to protect her, barely able to hold back the strikes.

'Ino. Hinata. They're, they're in trouble. I…' Ichigo glances at them as she fights the other Junin. 'I…' She tries to hold her own.

'Need help?' Calls a creepy deep voice.

Suddenly Ichigo finds herself in front of a large cage. Just what appears to be a mirror away, is Naruto. Both of them stand in front of the large cages seemingly in a trance.

'Both of you need me. Now, release me.' The oozing chakra fox seems to grin as he beckons them to the sealed bar doors.

Unable to stop themselves, they reach for the cages. Touching the charm on the door an orange electric charge flows through them.

Meanwhile in the real world, Ichigo seems to have simply fallen to her knees giving up. The Junin smirks as he goes to attack a seemingly doll like Ichigo. Ichigo stops the attack easily.

'W-what? What's going on here?' The man feels a chill go down his spin.

"You attacked my friends." Ichigo growls as she stands pushing the man back. "Now you'll DIE!" She throws him back as an orange chakra swirls around her like an electric storm.

'Wh-what is this kid? A demon?' The man stares at her demon like pupils and red eyes.

"What are you waiting for?! Take her out!" The other man yells.

"R-right." The man centers himself.

'She's just a kid. I just have to hit her hard enough.' The man throws ninja stars at her like a storm.

She dodges all of them with single step; her hair is a bit tattered but otherwise on harmed. In the next moment her claws are against the man's throat, pointed like a blade. The man barely gets away from her, only now his legs are shaking.

'Ichigo?' Asuma turns as he feels the change in pressure.

'Oh no, not now.' Kuerenai's eyes widen with worry.

'W-what is that? It can't be Ichigo.' Ino shakes as she feels and sees the change in her.

Ichigo simply goes after the man. Chasing him around like wild animal stocking it's pray. She finally corners the man, holding him down with her hands slowly crushing this throat.

'Well as long as the other is distracted…' The other man goes to attack Ino.

But instead of hitting her, he trikes Ichigo in the stomach. Both sides stare surprised. With that hit her chakra fades back to normal as she pulls out the kuni.

"Y-you okay?" Ichigo turns to her friend, her face back to normal.

"Y-yeah." Ino nods, still shaken up.

"G-good." Ichigo holds her wounded stomach as she coughs up blood.

"Fine I'll just kill you first!" The man goes to strike her down.

"Not so fast." Asuma stops his hand. "After all this fight is ours." He smirks as the mist clears revealing the others defeated.

"No…" The man stares amazed.

"You girls okay?" Asuma glances over at them.

"Yes." Ino and a hurt Hinata musters.

"How about you?" Asuma smiles down at Ichigo.

"Yeah, I-" Ichigo tries to stand.

"Ichigo?!" The others call as she begins to fall.

"I have you, that's enough now." Kuerenai catches the injured girl.

'Those eyes, I've never seen them before.' Ichigo's sight begins to fade as she sees a mix of pride and worry on Kuerenai's eyes. 'It's… kinda… nice.' She passes out.

A few days later Ichigo wakes up in a comfy mat. Sluggishly she turns to see Kuerenai reading by the bed.

"Kuerenai-sensei?" Ichigo mutters as she sits up.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." Kuerenai puts down the book. "How are you feeling?" She seems a bit concerned.

"I'm okay. But what happened?" Ichigo rubs her still tried eyes.

"After you passed out we brought the rouge ninja to jail and talked with Mr. Hitaki, Jin's father. He was saddened by sending one of his sons away but he did and offered us rooms as repentance and thanks." Kuerenai explains.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Ichigo grips the sheets.

"What makes you ask that?" Kuerenai's eyes widen with surprise.

"I just… I feel like I did something wrong." Ichigo shuts her eyes tightly trying to remember what happened yet scared of it at the same time.

Kuerenai's eyes soften as she moves on to the bed. She quickly yet softly brings Ichigo into a hug.

"You did nothing wrong. You were brave and protected your teammates." Kuerenai strokes her tattered hair.

'Is this what a mom's hug feels like?' Ichigo moves her hands to hold Kuerenai's arm. 'It's nice.' She relaxes taking it in.

While in the hug her stomach growls loudly. Ichigo flushes slightly as Kuerenai giggles from it.

"Come on we should get some food in you." Kuerenai stands holding her hand out for Ichigo's.

"Right." Ichigo smiles taking it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ino stops them at the door.

"Food." Ichigo points down the hall.

"Not with your hair like THAT." Ino points to the mirror behind her.

Ichigo turns to see her hair is cut, uneven, and just a plain mess. Flushing from embracement, she tries to cover her head with her hands. Ino places a cloak around Ichigo then drags her off.

"Salon?" Ichigo blinks confused as they come to a shop in the hotel.

"You don't want to go home like this right?" Ino pulls her in. "She needs her hair cut and fixed please." She goes to the counter.

"B-but I don't-" Ichigo stammers seeing their prices.

"It's my treat." Ino takes out her wallet.

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widen turning to Ino.

"It's repayment for saving me." Ino flushes a bit as she pays.

"Thank you." Ichigo flushes a bit as she plays with her hands.

"Miss, fallow us please. I'll take that." Two women come for Ichigo.

They work on her hair for a bit, giving her a full treatment. Ichigo finds all of it a bit weird but also enjoys it.

Once she was done they begin walking back to the main area. Ichigo keeps playing with her now short hair. It feels light and fluffy. Although she likes her bob cut, a part of her misses the long silky hair. Though what she's most sad about is her ribbons were torn apart to the point of no return. They were a gift from Lord Third.

"We're back!" Ino announces as they come to the dining area.

"Finally, I felt like I was going to die." Choji is ready to dive into their dinner.

"Not yet." Ino snaps. "First the reveal." She moves aside to show a flustered Ichigo.

"Very nice. Lovely. Wow. Can we eat now?" Most clap.

"Thanks. Ya know." Ichigo plays with her hair. "Where's Shikamaru?" She looks about.

"He went to walk around." Choji starts loading his plate with meat.

"I'll go look for him." Ichigo goes to the door.

As she closes it behind her Shikamaru comes around the corner. Seeing her he freezes for a moment then walks over with a small box in hand.

"Your hairs short." Shikamaru states staring at her.

"D-does it look weird?" Ichigo plays with her hair.

"I think it looks nice." Shikamaru smiles at her. "But it's missing something." He hands her the box.

Ichigo opens it to find a thin long ribbon inside. 'So pretty.' She takes out the sky blue thread.

"Red looks nice, but I think blue suits you more." Shikamaru rubs the back of his head.

"Thank you." Ichigo ties it in her hair like a headband.


	5. Kuni 5: Chunin Exams!

A few days later they return to Leaf Village's large gates. They arrive at the same time as team seven, Naruto's group. The twins run over, stopping just in front of each other.

"Hey. You okay? Yeah I'm fine." The twins ask at the same time.

"Hey your hair…" Naruto sees her chopped off hair.

"It's okay. Ino just treated me to hair cut is all." Ichigo reassures him as she plays with it again.

"Why don't you kids head back to rest, while we three give our report to Lord Third." Kakashi motions to the other team leaders.

"Okay." They nod.

After giving their report, Third Hokage stares seriously from his desk. Standing he turns to the window.

"Sorry Lord Third, we weren't able to prevent it." Kuerenai bows her head slightly, the other two do the same.

"There was nothing you could do." Third Hokage shakes his head, still facing the window. "Honestly I believe this has more to do with the say they were born then with a loosening seal." He sighs heavily.

"Sir?" They seem confused.

"It's nothing." Third Hokage turns to them with a large grin. "That's all." He signals for them to leave.

"Sir." They bow before leaving.

A few months have passed since those missions. Now spring has faded to summer. They still have missions, though they're mostly D level. The Junin seem to be preparing for something, but the new Genin don't pay it much attention.

Waking up the Uzumaki siblings eat breakfast, their bedhead clear. Munching on toast they slowly wake up.

Heading out for the day they wave the other off. After finishing her missions for the day she runs into Naruto with the three students that follow him around. The girl, Moegi, is being attacked by a Sand ninja guy with paint on his face.

"Let her go!" Naruto shouts.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo goes to knock him over only to be stopped by a sand blond girl.

"That's far enough squirt." Her sea blue eyes feel icy.

"Why you…" Ichigo tightens a fist.

Sasuke, in a nearby tree, frees Moegi by a rock hit to the guy's hand. "That's enough, get out of here." He crushes the rock in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Moegi cheer.

'Show off.' Ichigo sighs.

"That's it." The guy grunts taking something wrapped off his back.

"Wait Kankaru, don't use THAT here." The girl seems nervous.

"Stay out of this Temari." Kankaru stares sharply up at Sasuke.

"That's enough Kankaru." A slightly hoarse voice calls from next to Sasuke.

"Y-yeah G-Gaara." Kankaru flinches as he spots the cold eyed red head.

Gaara jumps down facing Ichigo and the others. His icy stare make most of them shiver. But the twins won't. Something in that stare… yes it's cold but there's something behind that, something familiar. Though they can't place it.

"Let's go." Gaara commands.

"Right." The others follow behind him.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura calls over stopping them. "We might have an alliance with the Sand but you can't be here without permission." She scolds.

"What have you been living under a rock." Temari huffs. "We have it. We're here for the Chunin Exams." She shows her pass.

'Chunin Exams?' The others eyes widen.

The next day they meet with their teachers that tell them they are candidates as well. All they have to do is show up with a slip at the exam area at noon. The students are then left to decide.

While thinking of what to do Ichigo walks through the village. It doesn't take long for her to choose to take it. The twins had been waiting for a chance to show the village they're more than what they see and this is it.

The next morning they all meet at the exam area. They quickly make it to the room where they meet the other rookies. As the proctor and watchers come in Ibiki tells them this is a written exam.

'Poor Naruto.' Ichigo sighs as she spots the nervous ball of orange.

"Eyes front everyone because I'm only explaining the rules once and now questions." Ibiki stands in front of the class room.

'No questions? That's weird?' Ichigo pounders.

"The rules are simple. You start with a perfect score of ten and there're ten questions. Everyone you get wrong a point is deducted. Get caught cheating and two points are taken, if your caught five times then you and your team are thrown out. The tenth question will be done fifteen minutes before the exam ends." Ibiki starts. "These sentinels' are here to watch for cheating and if any member of the team has a zero the whole team fails." He smirks.

'What?!' Sakura yells in her head.

'Why couldn't we have whiskers on our team?' Sasuke sighs.

'They're going to kill me!' Naruto scratches his head wildly.

'Poor Naruto.' Ichigo sighs.

As the test goes on the sentinels start writing names. Team after team is called. Panic rises around them.


	6. Kuni 6: Tenth Question

Time seems to tick slowly as team after team is thrown out. But finally it is time for the final question.

"Alright listen up! Here is the tenth and final question!" Ibiki announces.

'Here we go.' Naruto gulps.

'Let's hear it.' Ichigo stares ready.

'Man the guy is full of himself.' Sasuke huffs.

'This is it.' Sakura looks ready.

'Should I even try to answer it?' Shikamaru looks board as he flips his pencil.

"But before that, I'm going to add some rules specific to the tenth question." Ibiki grins with his cold stare.

'More rules?' Ichigo looks puzzled.

'Yeah… not doing it.' Shikamaru yawns.

"Listen carefully. And to not let them frighten you." Ibiki side glances at everyone.

'If the rules are scary… then what about the question?' Naruto gulps.

"Rule one, you guys will choose if you want to take the last question or not." Ibiki counts it with his finger.

"Wait a minute. What happens if we choose not?" Temari lifts a brow.

"Then your score is dropped to zero no matter what and your whole team fails." Ibiki smirks.

"That's dumb, who would choose to leave after all this?" Ino huffs.

'These rules are so weird.' Ichigo leans on her hand pondering it.

'She seems into it.' Shikamaru glances over to see a sparkle in Ichigo's eyes. 'I guess giving it a go wouldn't hurt.' He looks back at the front.

'Shikamaru keeps looking at Ichigo. Don't tell me he likes her too.' Kiba's eyes sadden a bit. 'Maybe I should just tell her after this. No, you'll be a Chunin first.' He shakes his head a bit going back to paying attention.

"Not so fast. There's one more rule." Ibiki holds up another finger. "If you answer the tenth question wrong you fail and are band from the exams permanently." He smirks.

"That's bull! There are tons of people here that have taken it before!" Kiba barks along with Akamaru.

"Then I guess you just got unlucky having me this year." Ibiki chuckles coldly. "You have three minutes to choose. If you wish to pass simply raise your hand and you and your team can go." He motions to the door.

One by one people raise their hands. Ichigo looks over at her brother. She's worried for him. If he raises his hand he'll regret it but if he fails…

'Naruto…' Ichigo grips her pencil.

'No way Naruto can make it.' Shikamaru huffs. 'But then… does that mean Ichigo will fail so Naruto won't be alone?' he looks over at Ichigo.

-Flashback:

'I'll become Hokage!' 'Don't worry I'll do it and NOONE will look down on us again!' 'Everyone will finally see us!'-

'Naruto.' Ichigo looks ready to cry. 'Naruto please raise your hand. P-' her thoughts stop as she sees him raise it.

Naruto has his hand up then slams it on to the table. He glares at Ibiki at that.

"LIKE HELL I'm giving in! I don't care if I'm a Genin for the rest of my life! I don't care if I'm stuck as a Genin my whole life, I WILL be Hokage one day! My name is Naruto Uzumaki remember it!" Naruto stares with a fire in his eyes.

'He's either stupid or brave.' Sasuke smirks.

'Wait to go knuckle head.' Sakura smiles softly.

'Didn't think he had it in him.' Kiba smirks.

'Guess I have to try now.' Shikamaru has a fire in his eyes.

'Naruto.' Hinata stares at him with a sparkle in her timid eyes.

'Naruto…' Ichigo smiles happily.

"I'll ask again. It's a choice that will alter your life. If you want to quit do it now!" Ibiki keeps his stare icy.

"No way, I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way." Naruto looks back with a fire in his eyes.

'Huh… what a funny kid. He completely brushed the other kids anxiety away.' Ibiki ponders. '78 huh? More than I was expecting. But no one's wavering.' He looks around the room to feel the calmness that has fallen over it.

"Well then I admire your determination. For those of you left there's only one thing to say." Ibiki speaks in a slightly different tone. "You ALL PASS the first test!"

"What?" The Uzumaki twins almost whisper dropping their pencils with wide eyes.

"H-hey wait a minute. Where's the tenth question?" Sakura stands confused.

"There never was one. Not a written one anyway. You staying was the answer to the final question." Ibiki smiles his whole demeanor changing.

"Wait a sec! So what was the point of the other nine? Were they just a waste of time?" Tamari shouts.

"Oh no. They had a purpose. To test your ability to gather info in a high stress situation." Ibiki shakes his head slightly. "I told you you'd be scored as a team. So everything you did or didn't do would affect all of you." He explains.

"I figured that. That's why I kept my cool." Naruto chuckles a bit nervously.

'Yeah right.' Sakura stares at the back of his head.

'Pretty sure the whole room could hear your teeth chattering.' Ichigo sighs giving a small face palm for her brother.

After that Ibiki explains about the others in the room. He then tells them about the final ones importins showing them his scared head.

After that something comes crashing through the window. A banner with a young purple haired woman are now in the middle of the room.

"Don't get comfy kitties! Ready for the second test? Good then fallow me!" She declares.

"You're early again Anko." Ibiki peeks from behind her banner.

Anko flushes at that. The Genin chuckle at that as Ibiki joins her as she looks over how many there are.

"How many are there? Ibiki you're losing your touch." Anko looks out at all of them.

"Or they're a stronger crop of candidates." Ibiki does the same.

"When I'm done there'll be less than half." Anko huffs with a cold smirk.

'Less than half?' Sakura pales at that.

'Geeze they're scary.' Ichigo gulps.

"You're leaders will tell you where to go tomorrow." Anko heads out with a wave.


	7. Kuni 7: Forest of Death

"Or they're a stronger crop of candidates." Ibiki does the same.

"When I'm done there'll be less than half." Anko huffs with a cold smirk.

'Less than half?' Sakura pales at that.

'Geeze they're scary.' Ichigo gulps.

"You're leaders will tell you where to go tomorrow." Anko heads out with a wave.

After the exam is over they head out. Ichigo picking on Naruto for not answering any of the questions. Naruto flushes a bit but then shakes it off cheering for the first exam being over.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, lord third is staring out his window.

-Flashback:

'You can't be serious!' An elder woman looks wide eyed.

'You can't tell them anything!' An elder man warns with a fire in his eyes.

'They already know about the fox. There's no reason to keep this from them anymore.' Third responds a similar look on his face.

'No REASON?!' The two old people stare wide eyed.

'How about they could release the foxes to get back at us?' The old man starts.

Third then slams his hands on the table, starting to head out.

'You don't give them enough credit.' Third tilts his hat looking back at them then leaves.-

"After the exams end I'll tell them Minato." Third looks over at the photo of the fourth Hokage.

The next day they all meet at a large gate that leads into a forest area. The whole place gives off a creepy feel.

"This whole place gives me the creeps." Sakura rubs her arms feeling off being near it.

"Well it should. It's called the forest of death." Anko smirks at that. "And you'll soon find out why." She has a gleam in her eyes.

'She's frightening.' Ichigo flinches a bit at that.

Naruto makes a joke then gets a kuni to the cheek. Anko then lectures him and a Grass ninja becomes creepier than the forest or Anko.

"Alright now for the rules." Anko claps to get everyone's attention. "You will each start at a different gate and once inside will be trying to get both a Heaven and an Earth scroll. Half of you will have Heaven and the other Earth, you will need both to enter the tower." She has the two in hand.

"So at best only half of us will pass." Ichigo ponders thinking about it.

"There's also ways to fail. First; is if not all the members of the team make it to the tower. Second; if any of your teammates dies or incapacitated and can't finish. Third; and MOST important, you are to never and I mean NEVER look at the contests of these scrolls." Anko counts off with her fingers.

"What happens if it just happens to open and you read it?" Naruto's voice trembles a bit.

"Let me put it this way kid. You… don't… want… to know." Anko shakes a finger with a giant grin.

"Say mid exam, can we quit?" Shikamaru raises his hand.

"Of course not. You can't say that in the middle of a battle, well not unless you wanna die." Anko shrugs.

'Great.' Shikamaru sighs drooping his head.

"Oh one other thing, there's a time limit on this. You have five days to get the scrolls and arrive at the tower." Anko puts the scrolls away.

"What?" Ino shouts.

"What about food?!" Choji shouts panicked.

"Look around there are plenty of things." Anko shrugs again.

It was then everyone fully understands this task. They'll be in unknown area surrounded by enemies and dangerous creatures. They'll have little time to recover or rest. Then there are the scrolls and the temptation to look inside. It'll be a battle physically and mentally.

They all then find a spot to look over their forms and then sign them before getting their scroll. Ichigo decided to relax under a tree as she looked over the forms, not noticing a small cat strolling over to her.

"My, my," Manami says as she jumps up onto the kunoichi's shoulder. "Your hair has changed. It looks nice, you know. Frames your pretty face."

"Thanks." Ichigo plays with it a bit. "It kinda just happened." She flushes a bit touching her ribbon.

"As things do," the nekonin replied as she settled on the girl's shoulder. "You seem troubled. What's wrong, child?"

"Well…" Ichigo looks over at her brother.

'Did he see what I did that time?' Ichigo remembers the world and the mirror-like image of her brother close by.

"Hey Manami… have you ever… ever thought the village is right?" Ichigo looks rather sad and scared remembering the feel of that place.

"That's a question I haven't heard in a very, very long time," Manami mused aloud. "I'll give you the same answer I gave then: Everyone can't be right. Now, I know that seems simple, but it really isn't. If everyone were to be right, then they would all have to agree, and that's nigh impossible. More importantly, it doesn't matter even if the majority agree on something. People can be easily mislead by the opinions of others, even without reason. So try not to let those opinions guide your own, okay?"

"But they all agreed the fox was bad. Does that mean…" Ichigo can't finish as she looks over at her brother.

"Ichigo! Ready to go?!" Kiba calls over to her.

"Coming!" Ichigo calls over to her teammates.

"Ichigo-ko," Manami said softly. "You're wrong. You're also not Kurama. You're Uzumaki Ichigo of Konohagakure." She nuzzled the girl before jumping down again.

'I wish I was sure of that.' Ichigo ponders sadly for a moment.

"See you around Manami. Wish me luck." Ichigo turns to her with a smile.

Team eight then heads in with the others. Setting a tap they were able to capture a team taking their Heaven scroll.

"Alright! We're so winning this!" Kiba cheers.

"Don't overdo it Kiba. We still gotta get to the tower." Ichigo laughs.

"Yeah." Kiba flushes a bit.

Around then Akamaru reacts to something. He tries to crawl into Kiba's shirt whimpering.

"What could be scaring him?" Hinata looks at the shaking pup.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's up ahead." Kiba pets his head trying to calm the shaking pup.

"I'm sorry Akamaru but we can't avoid it. That's the only way to go." Ichigo looks at him a bit sadly. "But we'll go stealth, keep quiet and low at all times." She looks at her teammates.

"Right." They both nod agreeing.

Heading off they see a match about to happen between the Sand ninja and some from the Mist village. Something about the red head, Gaara, gave the others a creepy feeling.

Ichigo didn't feel scared, not back when they first met either. Something about him felt familiar. There's something about those eyes that felt familiar.


End file.
